This is a grant application for funding to partially offset the cost of the 8th Annual Symposium on Nonhuman Primate Models for AIDS. The symposium will be held in New Orleans, Louisiana on November 28, 29, and 30, 1990. The primary emphasis of the symposium will be on the use of nonhuman primate species as experimental models for the study of human AIDS. In addition, other research that has relevance to the nonhuman primate studies will also be presented. The following subject areas will be included as topics for presentation and discussion: Virology and molecular biology of SIV,HIV, other lentiviruses and simian retroviruses. Immunology of SIV and other lentivirus/retrovirus infections. Pathogenesis of SIV and other lentivirus/retrovirus infections. Prophylaxis and therapy of immunodeficiency diseases. Opportunistic infections and diseases associated with immune deficiency. Epidemiology and transmission of simian retroviruses. Current research with HIV that is relevant to the simian model. The presentations will be selected by a program committee from abstracts submitted well in advance of the meeting. That committee will also determine who the invited speakers for plenary presentations will be. Some of the research presentations will be by a poster session. Based on recent experience, this symposium is expected to attract approximately 250 participants and attendees. It provides the best opportunity for AIDS researchers using primate models to exchange ideas and information. The attendance has grown with each subsequent annual symposium. It is internationally recognized as the significant annual meeting on this subject. The individuals presenting papers will be asked to submit manuscripts which will be published as proceedings of the conference in the Journal of Medical Primatology.